


if I can't have you [Podfic]

by swisstae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1930s, 1940s, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swisstae/pseuds/swisstae
Summary: Bucky comes home from working late to see Steve sleeping naked. Fluff and sex ensues.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	if I can't have you [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If I can't have you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018924) by [Bill_Longbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow). 



thank you to darling [bill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow) for allowing me to podfic one of her works (which is absolutely amazing, go check it out!) and to angel and shosh for cheer-listening? to my work <33 love you guys 

and I know you'll never see this, but a huge thank you to A, for putting up with my whines about editing and then offering to do the whole thing for me. and actually doing it. 

I apologise for the slight echo in the beginning.

[here's the mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1s3EJygKqublk9M8FniWxNkChKk7cxWK4/view?usp=sharing) [130 MB, 00:12:58]

**Author's Note:**

> you can come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/swisstae) here!


End file.
